


Driver Instructor Trafalgar Law

by traffy-ya (yaoimage)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Driving, M/M, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoimage/pseuds/traffy-ya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Law is the perverted driver instructor. Luffy is simply an innocent(?) student who just needs to learn how to drive a car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Eeey, thank you for reading this fanfiction. I wanted this to be a one-shot but multi-chaptered makes it more synoptic and easier to update so yes, here I am. It’s actually my first fanfiction for the One Piece fandom, and also for my OTP: Law x Luffy. I hope you enjoy it and if there are any questions, feel free to ask on my Tumblr: traffy-ya ^-^

Driving school ‘Heart’.

It’s a driving school that rapidly gained more popularity recent months, despite it being established only a year ago. It is mainly thanks to their mascot Bepo the Bear and the attractive founder of the company, Trafalgar Law, that they’ve attracted so many students. Even today, Law, boss and teacher of the school, picks up a phone call from a new potential customer. Like always, he uses his usual speech to start the conversation.

“Good morning. This is driving school heart, Law speaking. How may I help you today?” the raven-haired greeted polite, as he needed to sound friendly. He calmly waits for a respond, but only receives inaudible noises from the other side of the line. Even so, Law waited. Perhaps the person had mistaken the number, which isn't so strange after all. After a few more seconds, someone finally answers the telephone call.

“I’m Monkey D. Luffy! The man who’ll beco-!” The voice introduces himself, which is followed by a hard blow as if the caller is punched by a large fist against his head. A loud cough follows and another voice speaks up instead.

“I apologize for my idiot grandson. I hope you can forgive him,” an old, raspy voice responded, which probably belongs to an elder man.

“I have, however, is there a reason I've been called?,” Law questions, while hoping that this isn't one of those prank calls that he occasionally had in the past.

Fortunately, that it isn't the same case this time.

“Ah yes, I’ve heard a lot about your driving school and hoped someone could teach Luffy how to drive.”

“That would be a pleasure, sir,” Law replies but already fears for this rowdy Monkey D. Luffy, expecting him to be one of those lousy teenagers. Then again, every new student is good for the school's business. “I have a spot open for tomorrow, around two o’clock. Does it fit his schedule?”

“It’s perfect.”

“Great. If you give me the address, I can pick him up tomorrow,” Law explains with his pen and paper ready. He writes down ‘ _Dawnstreet 174_ ’ but at the same time his stomach starts to ache, because it somehow knows that it will be an exhausting day tomorrow.


	2. Lesson 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy's first driver's lesson and Law already regrets it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the official first chapter, as the previous one was more of an introduction. Chapters may be short as this was actually meant to be a one-shot, but I'll try to update fast ;D Cheers~

Trafalgar Law is sitting in the passengers seat, as he still waits for the arrival of his new student who is already ten minutes too late. The car is parked near Dawnstreet 174 and can be seen from Luffy’s house (or so he thinks). The man has already honked twice to make sure the new student knows that he has already here, yet there is no sign of anything. Of course, Law can also have mistaken the address, but chances are low that there's another Dawnstreet near the school.

Or perhaps Law is being trolled, which isn’t the first time either (much to his regret).

Law grabs the phone from his pocket as he wants to make a call. The moment he finds the number in the history list, a giant explosion appears in front of Luffy’s house. A door with a boy blast from the giant smoke, a scene that the raven-haired has never witnessed before.

The flying person somehow manages to land on his feet and started to run towards Law’s car. Before the Law can even progress anything, the same boy is already standing next to door of the vehicle.

The teen opens the door, laughs as he steps in and takes the seat behind the wheel. “I’m Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meet you!” the boy introduces and extended his hand. He smiles cheerfully, while the confused Law accepts his hand and shakes it.

The boy wears a straw-hat on his head and his clothes were rather simple. He has a red sweater without sleeves and blue jeans that ends at his knees. Around his waist he is wearing a striking yellow belt. There also is a scar below his left eye, which doesn't surprise Law after watching the earlier performance.

His looks spells indeed trouble.

“Trafalgar Law, likewise,” the man replies with the composure he still has left. Since this is their first meeting, he might as well ignore and pretend the earlier event. Everyone deserves a new chance, even... this guy.

“Tra-.. Tora.. Traffy,” the new student tries, but fails and creates a nicknames instead.

“It’s Trafalgar,” Law corrects after sighing. The boy surely knows how to give a bad impression, but since Law is a patient man, he decides to give him another chance. However, this is really the last one, or else he will kick the boy out of the car before lessons have even started.

“Before we start, I need to ask you a few questions so I have better insight in your driving. Tell me, have you driven before?”

“Yeah” he answers short, but clear.

“I see. Then I want you to show me what you've already learned. Based on your current skills, I can calculate how many lessons you'll need,” Law explains as he puts on his safety belts like normal passengers do. He waits for Luffy to do the same, but sees him reaching for the wheel instead.

“Your belts.”

Luffy grunts because of his disapproval. “But belts are suffocating!” he yells and pouts.

“No one cares. It’s for safety.”

“But I don’t wanna...” the boy whines and furrows his eyebrows, just like a child who doesn’t want to eat his vegetables.

Law who predicts that this could end up in an endless discussion, decids to take action himself. He loosens his own belt to be able to move. He leans above Luffy and pulls the strap from his seat. The sight of forcing the boy to put on his seat-belt is ridiculous, but at least he can progress further now.

“Your first lesson ends in forty-five minutes. You better start driving,” Law suggests and settles himself back. He already feels a growing pain in his head from not even starting teaching, but that comes with being a constructor in general.

“Traffy’s no fun...” Luffy complains and tries to switch gears. He moves the stick to number one and wants to drive away, except that he couldn't move the gear at all.

Law watches him with crossed his arms, still suffering from his growing headache. “You need to push down the clutch pedal,” Law explains as the student looks down doubtful at his feet. Law notices and helps him out once again by giving him the answer. “The left most pedal.”

“Ah, I forgot. Thank you,” the boy thanks and laughs. He depresses the clutch pedal and switches gears like it should. With his right foot he steps on the gas pedal and manages to drive forward without any struggle. The speed however, wasn’t something that the instructor appreciated nor expected, as he immediately stepped on the brake on his side of the car to abruptly stop the vehicle.

“We stopped,” Luffy states as he points out the obvious. Law is just glad that no one happens to be walking around them or else they might have bumped into the person.

“Luffy-ya,” Law calls with an indifferent tone of voice. “Did you check your mirrors?”

“No.”

“And why is that?” the instructor questions again as he slowly loses his patience. Even though Luffy told him that he had driven before, Law sees nothing of that back in his ‘driving’. They have however, progress five meters forward, which that is a miracle, because moving a car is usually difficult for beginners.

The straw-hatted teen laughs again, the same laughter that Law already has imprinted in his brain and made note of. Luffy then answers with an unforeseen reply.

“I told everyone to stay inside!”, he answers proudly, but Law had yet to let his answer sink in.

Either Luffy is trying to fool him by acting like this or Luffy was... Well...

_Luffy_.

Law had slow-learners in the past before, but they were usally the type of person that weren’t confident about themselves. That made their driving unsure. However, this isn't the case with Luffy at all, because the boy is practically beaming with self-insurance and the taller raven-haired cannot help but thinking of it as strange. Even his first impression is out of the books, because normal people do not appear from an explosion and act like nothing has happened.

What is Monkey D. Luffy?

Law cannot stop staring at him, studying, while trying to make sense of the boy. He sees the smaller male smiling back at him and his confusion changes into curiosity instead. Law realizes that Luffy is far different from his previous students. Law wonders whether he's able to keep up with the instructing, but he accepts the challenge nonetheless.

He doesn't like to lose after all.

While the days of teaching only begins here, it's also a start of something that even the Trafalgar Law cannot foresee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still figuring out Law's character, so I hope I haven't made him that OOC >A


	3. Lesson 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law is infatuated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This story can be read on FF.net as well. Tbh I prefer ao3 but the one piece fandom is more on ff.net right?? Anyways, today I bring you the second chapter, filled with some fluff. It's short and I apologize. According to my notes, next chapter's going be more lengthy ;)
> 
> Also, I try to update whenever I can, but I've got another weekly fanfic running as well so my updates are rather slow :x 
> 
> English isn't my first language, so if you find any mistakes, feel free to point them out (/*V*)/~* (It makes me happy <3)

It's been a week since Monkey D. Luffy started his driving courses at Driving School Heart. Trafalgar Law, his instructor, also remembers the teen's first lesson; a thing that almost ended the man's life during that day (physically and mentally).

He knows the boy for only an hour, but Law already has a good idea of what type of person Monkey D. Luffy is. Luffy isn't just any nineteen-year-old boy. Despite his reckless, wild driving skills, he is quite confident in himself and is not afraid to tell it to the world either. He's always laughing or grinning, even if the circumstances are bad or when he just manages to escape a life-death situation. Luffy is fearless, but also childish as he does not listen to Law's instructions at all.

Law doesn't like teaching him.

Trafalgar Law's average apprentices are either female students swooning over him because he is an attractive man, or sweating learners who have no confidence in themselves which makes the man even wonder why they want to learn to drive in the first place.

But Luffy fits in none of the two groups. Not even in between.

Today there is a new day to spend more time with the younger raven-haired, but no preparation is enough for Monkey D. Luffy.

Just like previous week, Law waits near Dawnstreet 174 in the car again. He expects some blasting explosion and colossal outbreak from the younger teen, but gets slightly disappointed when Luffy appears from the front door like any other normal person. Behind him is an old gray-haired man waving at him, probably the same guy as the one that Law had spoken to during their first phone call.

Luffy walks with a wide grin on his face towards the white training car and opens the door to sit in the driver's seat next to Law. "Yo Traffy," he greets casually.

"It's Mr. Trafalgar for you," the instructor corrects while feeling annoyed by the fact that he has to teach the boy more than just driving.

"Luffy-ya, you have to show me what you still remember."

"Sure," he replies clearly, already wanting to start the car. Law sighs in respond, suddenly recalling that Luffy didn't like to wear his safety-belts and has to put it on himself. He leans over the boy, grabs the belt and locks him to put him in safety. Fortunately, he teen doesn't struggle although he responds with a whine, complaining about feeling 'restricted' again.

"Tra-guy..." the pouting boy whines. The nick name results the man in disappointment, but gaves up on correcting it. He's not going to waste more time on educating him, not today.

"Just drive the car," Law orders, wanting to start the lesson now, which Luffy did. Law thoroughly checks the area around him before the student begins to drive, as he doesn't want to send someone to the hospital. Luffy is an irresponsible driver after all.

And irresponsible he stays.

After tutoring for one and a half hour in total, they still haven't managed to get out of the town. Not that Luffy is ready for the highway, but having a first taste of the freeway is something that Law always plans in his student's tutoring.

Obviously, not for this nineteen-year-old.

No matter how sharp Trafalgar Law is, even teaching Luffy might be far too challenging. For now, the current place is difficult enough for both of the males. There's a lot of roundabouts in this town and by the way Luffy is steering, the man just can't allow the boy on the main road yet.

"Luffy-ya, switch to gear two whenever you have to take a turn," Law insists, trying to sound as calm as possible despite having a bad feeling about it. Whenever the teen has to steer, Law unconsciously grabs his left chest, probably from the pressure. These lively lessons might become one of his last moments and Law wouldn't be surprised if the car just flips over or bumps straight into another vehicle.

Despite Law's warnings, Luffy doesn't slow down and the man can feel the car tilting to the right.

How much he wishes that the boy is actually able to feel a tiny sense of danger.

The is flat on the road and of course Luffy is laughing about the whole situation. His smile gets bigger by every survival and the older raven-haired has no idea what to think of it. Is he even taking his lessons seriously?

"Luffy," Law calls, dropping the 'ya' as he wants to sound more intimidating. "If you don't listen, we go into a skid," he warns in a more threatening tone.

The boy with the straw hat doesn't falter despite Law's seriousness, dropping another smile. "But..." Luffy starts, also making a serious expression. "Isn't it more adventurous this way?" he grins as he shows his face towards the taller male, leaving the man in awe and his eyes off the road. The smile is bright, dazzling and captures him in every way. It causes a weird tickling in his stomach and his body temperature seems to risen for a strange reason.

Maybe he did lie about not liking to teach Luffy.

Law didn't mean to be drawn into Luffy's beaming aura, but he can't help but admire him during moments like these, even if the boy's personality goes against his usual morals. However, perhaps Luffy's brash and daring attitude is what makes the teen so appealing. Maybe Law needed such a person in his boring, uneventful life, now that he has finally met someone.

Law isn't quick to feel attracted to someone at all, but he has to admit that he there is _something_ _going on_. Perhaps, if it's Luffy, maybe he could...

However, all fantasy and dreamy thoughts are interrupted when they almost struck into a giant truck in front of them, which brought him back to reality.

Finally, almost...

Almost he was pulled into Luffy's carefree pace.

...

"Driving doesn't work that way!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Law will be perverting bwahaha I'm sorry ._.


	4. Lesson 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I'm sorry for the late update ;; I really wanted to update though, especially after the newest chapter oh my god the lawlu feels oAo I've also fixed some things in the previous chapters but nothing important... I've changed some punctuation marks etc. Anyways, enjoy ;;

Today is already Luffy's fifth lesson. At the same time, it also means that Law knows the boy for four weeks now. It was after the second driver's lesson when he realized that he likes the younger raven-haired more than just a student, but it isn't because of his maddening driving skills.

“Luffy-ya, check your mirrors more often,” the man lectures as he changes the course of the car by turning the steering wheel on Luffy's side of the car.

Luffy grunts in respond, as he's being told the same thing for the third time this day. Fortunately, Law is patient enough to repeat it as many times as needed. There has to be a point when Luffy will obey his instructions right?

Then again...

Luffy is in fact a simple, stubborn guy, so driving turns out to be really difficult for him and paying attention is not something he does on regular basis.

“How am I supposed to drive and look at the same time?” the boy complains puzzled, unable to believe how people could simultaneously steer the wheel, check the two mirrors and lastly, anticipate to the current situation. Luffy is the type that prefers easy, straight-forward, quick-to-learn things.

“That's why we're practicing. One day driving will be simple. Even for you.”

Despite all the complaints and troubles, the taller man can't help to prevent his feelings towards his student; Monkey D. Luffy, a boy who is able to attract a demanding, serious, hard-working man with only a friction of his smile.

Another thing that Trafalgar Law has noticed is how lady luck is always near the Luffy. They have encountered many trucks, tractors, buses and if it isn't for Luffy's inhumanly luck, Law isn't sure if he would still be sitting here right now. Alone without luck, it is impossible to keep up with the straw hat.

“But being stuck in a car is boring...” the childish teen whines.

And that is another thing that Law didn't understand. Despite Luffy's open and straight-forward personality, he's still full of mysteries. If he doesn't like driving, why is he still trying to learn how to drive? And no matter how hard Law tries, he can never forget the exploding front door from the first day.

The man sighs deeply. “Then why are you taking these lessons in the first place?” Law asks as he is getting a bit tired of Luffy's cries. Not that Law wants him to stop his courses. He likes his weekly company and that is all he needs to compensate for Luffy being a slow learner.

“Because grandpa was forcing me,” the boy grumbles while bringing his eyebrows together, feeling displeased.

“You're the first person who doesn't feel excited about learning how to drive,” Law points out. He stares at the boy for a moment and adds: “And having a driver's license can't hurt your future I suppose.”

“That's what grandpa said too but I really wanted to...” Luffy's grip on the steering wheel tightens. “I wanted to sail instead!”

“Sail?” Law questions curiously.

Luffy nods. “My grandpa is a famous hero in the navy! I want to sail like him... And become a pirate!!” the boy yells enthusiastically, words loud enough to surprise the older raven-haired.

Law stares silently at him, a bit dumbfounded. Becoming a pirate... Aren't those people usually bad? Bad as in stealing from citizens and murdering victims? Why does this innocent, naive Luffy wants to become a pirate? Not that Law could say anything... He isn't exactly an angel himself, having caused some ruckus in the past and all.

But still...

He likes people with interesting ambitions.

“What's the reason?”

Luffy laughs, but it ends quickly. His gaze becomes more serious, an expression that Law has never seen before. “I want to visit various places, meet new friends, but mostly... I want to have freedom!”

To gain freedom...

It is indeed, a nice and very adventurous dream, one that suits the straw hat boy. The lands are bound by the many laws, thousands of surveillance cameras and life is, he admitted, restricting as people are forced to work or learn these days. Becoming a pirate sounded ridiculous in this age and day, but seeing the teen's smile makes him think otherwise.

Living on the sea just might be the ultimate freedom.

“It's a good dream,” Law compliments, returning a small smile. “I'm sure you'll succeed Luffy-ya,” he adds.

The student laughs. “You think so?”

“I'm certain of it.”

“I see,” Luffy replies softly and slightly hides behind his straw hat. “I'm glad I've met you. Traffy's really a good guy.”

The older male snorts as he is far from being a 'good guy'. “You're too trusting.”

Which is the opposite of Law.

Trafalgar Law is far from trusting.

The smaller raven-haired shakes his head in a disagreement. “But I'm telling the truth!”

“And why do you think so highly of me, Luffy-ya?” Law asks, unable to hide the smug smile on his face while he leans closer towards the boy, slightly invading his privacy.

“I admit that I fail in driving... Yet you're still teaching me, unlike all those previous teachers who dumped my after one lesson!” Luffy shouts. “That's why, I want to thank you.”

“Luffy-ya...” Law calls softly. He isn't surprised about the other driver instructors. Teaching Luffy how to drive is energy-consuming and if it isn't for Law's quick reflexes and unlimited patience, he might had done the same thing.

Law moves his hand towards the boy's thigh and gently squeezes it, wondering what reaction it would pull out while trying to make the touch seem casual.

“Luffy-ya, I'll make sure you'll pass your exams,” the man encourages.

The boy somewhat jumps in his seat, but doesn't flinch hard enough to lose control of the wheel. Law picks up the small surprise, which unconsciously causing him to smirk.

“R-really?” the boy questions, stuttering from the earlier startle.

Law's smug smile only widensfurther before answering.

“By all means.”

Yes. He would be teaching the student _thoroughly_.


	5. Lesson 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update again ;A; I started early with writing but then Easter, King's day and an animeconvention happened so I couldn't write the last part of the chapter “OTL Also I've figured out the reviews function I think 8'D??
> 
> Thank you for everyone who's still reading this story <3
> 
> For those who have questions or suggestions, you can find me on Tumblr under the name 'traffy-ya' as well! :3

Outside was dark and cold. People had already finished their dinner two hours ago, so most of them were just settled on their sofa, watching the television. It was different for the two raven-haired.

Last lesson Law had suggested that they should try driving in the dark once, because practicing in the dark evening was important as well.

In reality, Law had other reasons. Spending the evening with only two of them sounded more intimidating after all.

You could say that Trafalgar Law was getting more desperate.

During the previous lessons, Law had tried all his ways of flirting on the boy, but Luffy never received the message.

Every time the teen succeeded something in driving, the older male complimented him in a way:

Whenever Luffy stopped right before the red light, Law calmly kneaded his shoulders.

Whenever Luffy let a passenger pass on the crossing, Law gently caressed his cheek.

Whenever Luffy checked his mirrors, Law playfully poked in his waist.

He had tried three different ways to approach him, but all failed. It wasn't like Law was an expert in flirting, but this was ridiculous...

Luffy had not discovered the meaning behind Law's actions, as he was probably the most oblivious person on Earth. Law did receive some nice reactions out of him, but he was ninety-nine percent sure that the teen didn't understand himself why he was sensitive at some places on his body.

And it was funny really.

The way how the boy kept on complaining made it look like he was the one who needed the other his attention, while it was actually Law who needed his attention. How their roles have switched...

But Luffy's ignorance did nothing to make Law back off. Instead, he was encouraged to try harder.

The boy jumped again from the sudden touch and softly groaned in respond.

"Traffy... I can't drive if you keep doing that!!" he shouted whining. His face wasn't red from the anger however (or so Law liked to imagine).

The man chuckled softly. "I think it makes you drive better," he argued teasingly.

The nineteen-year-old was silent for a moment, probably trying to come up with an argument, but still returned nothing except another groan.

"I suppose Traffy's right," the student admitted just like that. Luffy was too trusting and it was hard for the taller raven-haired to not make use of it.

"Of course I am," the man replied credibly.

But yes... This wasn't going to work forever. He needed to be more direct than this if he wants Luffy to get the clue.

“Let's practice a manoeuvre for now,” Law ordered. “If you go left by the next turn, you'll meet a parking lot. I want you to park the car there.” 

L uffy listened and  slowly  made his way to the pointed place.  It was  a large field, filled with empty spots  that were specially made for vehicles. N ot many people or cars were  currently  here because of the late hour,  which made it perfect for the student to  practice.

“It doesn't matter where you park the car, as long as you check your surroundings. Do you already have a spot in mind?”

The teen nodded. “Yeah, that one,” he answered and pointed toward s one of the most difficult spots to pick from.

Of course Luffy  chose that one.  Law shouldn't  have been  that surprised.

The man sighed as he was feeling defeated by the boy's thinking. “Why that one?”

“It looks hard!! I think,” he reasoned.

“You thought right, but the examinees don't really care which one you pick. If you still want to go for this one however, I won't stop you.”

T he teen laughed and headed for the chosen empty spot that was surrounded by two big cars.  Because of  its size, it was difficult to  check around you and  what made it  even more harder was the amount of space left between t he  two large  vehicles .

“I won't lose to something like this!,” Luffy shouted enthusiastically, but quickly turned quiet. All his focus was concentrated on turning the wheel as he carefully operated the clutch. He kept switching the gears to turn back when the car didn't fit and tried again. After trying several times, he finally managed to get the car parked. It wasn't exactly parked straight and there was still no way of getting out of the since there wasn't that much space besides them, but he still did it nonetheless.

And that made  Luffy's driver  instructor Trafalgar Law proud.

Luffy grinned, beaming with pride and even more confidence because he had just won a challenge. “ I told you right?”

“You still forgot to check around you,” Law countered despite feeling pleased. “But you did well Luffy-ya,” he complimented which was followed by a half-smile.

“Amazing right? Right?” he pressed to gain more compliments.

Direct.

Law had to be more direct to Luffy he reminded himself again.

“Turn off the car to finish your assignment,” he ordered as he unbuckled his own safety-belts. 

Luffy lifted up an eyebrow  out of confusion  but  still  obeyed. He set the gear on a neutral position, used the handbrake  to keep the car in place and turned around the keys, just like he learned.  When he looked up again and opened his mouth to ask Law  for the next instructions , Law was already close to his face. 

“Traffy?” he called but got no respond. Instead, the man leaned in with closed eyes until their lips lightly touched. Luffy's eyes widened in bewilderment, but made no movements to push the other raven-haired back.

L aw noticed  and took advantage of that. He bended more forward the deepen the kiss further and realized how small Luffy's mouth was despite his big personality.  Even so, he could still feel the softness  of it , especially when the smaller male  started to  kiss back.

I t was still pitch-dark outside and the two big-sized cars made it  difficult for passers-by to catch the  couple .  I t felt like  the Earth only belonged to  the two of  them. 

Only seconds passed after that.  Their first kiss was short and light, but enough  to fasten Law's heartbeat. He opened his eyes and slowly pulled back just before he sat straight up again.

And then it hit him.

He had just kissed his student.

What if the kiss turned out bad?  What if he had scared the boy?  What if Luffy decided to stop his courses?

T rafalgar was a smart man and always calculated possible outcomes for every action he made.

Was Luffy's impulsiveness rubbed off on him ?

The tutor immediately turned sideways to study Luffy's face,  ready to face the horror and drama but...

Luffy was laughing instead.

“Stop laughing!” Law demanded frustrated while his panicking face switch to an embarrassing one.

The boy  cracked up while holding his hands on his stomach as he wildly moved his legs. “ B-But t -Traffy's  face!” he answered  laughing . “ You were panicking  and-- o-ouch my stomach hurts...”

“I'm serious!” Law said but had no other option to wait for Luffy until he was calmed down before he could continue talking.

When the smaller male finally controlled himself, he  initiated their conversation again. “ W hy were you panickin g  though ?”

“I kissed you! Don't you feel frightened or disgusted?!” the man argued.

“But you like me right?” the boy stated as if it was something ordinary.

Law would have been fallen from his chair if his seat wasn't fixed to the car.  “ Don't you have any objections ?! ”

“None!” Luffy answered with a huge smile.

The man's rage and frustrations lessened and let out a deep sigh of defeat.

After all these lessons, he still can't understand Luffy. “ You're a strange guy.”

“You think?” the boy beamed once again.

Either  Luffy wasn't  completely  innocent as Trafalgar Law thought  he was  or he was just super oblivious. 

But how does one find out for sure?

 


	6. Lesson 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unlucky number 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Today's May 5th, Luffy's birthday! I really wanted to write a birthday fic, but I couldn't think of anything ;; I've updated this fanfic instead, as a way to do something for Luffy's birthday. I hope y'all enjoy~
> 
> Of course, I want to thank everyone who's reading this 8D <3

Today was going to be Luffy's thirteenth driver's lesson, but besides the parking from last time, his skills haven't been improved ever since. Perhaps it was time to try a new assignment.

"Evenin' Traffy!" the boy greeted cheerful. His mood was filled with excitement even though Law knew that he didn't like driving in the slightest.

"Good evening Luffy-ya. I presume you have eaten well?" the man asked. The reason why Luffy was cheery was probably because this lesson started directly after dinner. He tended to be less whiny after meals, or so Law noticed.

The smaller raven-haired nodded heavily. "And a looooooot~ Our cook Sanji's really good."

"You have your own cook?" Law asked. He wasn't that surprised however, after Luffy had told about his rich grandpa. Then again, someone with that position in the marine could only be rich.

"Yeah... there was no one who had enough time to prepare enough food for every meal so we kind of hired one," Luffy explained.

His reason made Law wonder how much Luffy could eat in the first place, but perhaps it was better without knowing for now.

He'll surely find out in the future...

When Law was rich enough to hire a cook and they were ever going to live together...

Law already regretted his future wishes.

"Luffy-ya, I want to try the heel-toe manoeuvre. Are you up for that?"

"Yeah,” the teen replied, probably without knowing what it meant. Law's lips curved. Luffy was finally listening to some suggestions like a good student. If only he listened to all his instructions, then Luffy could get his license in no time.

...Not that Law wanted him gone that fast.

"We'll have to leave this street and head towards the East Blue River. There are lots of hills over there. Can you find that?"

"Sure. I used to play there a lot," the teen grinned and prepared to take off.

* * *

The road was calm, the environment was green and you had to check twice in case a reindeer crosses. This path was full of bumps and hills, just like Law said. It was a beautiful place for some practice, especially if you loved nature and liked to be surrounded by a forest. Law thought it would suit Luffy.

There was one problem however; Luffy was the car driver and being careful was not included in his vocabulary.

"Luffy, drive slower!!" the panicked instructor demanded while tightly holding onto his seat. He wanted to step on the brake on his side of the seat but the student was steering too wild that he didn't get any chance. It didn't help that the big trees made the small road even darker than usual. Before they knew it, two lights in front of them appeared closer and slightly brushed the car on Luffy's side.

Both parties stopped the car, with Law and a woman stepping out of the car to look for damage. Fortunately, it was only Law's car that got scratched, which could be fixed with some paint. Good thing he had Penguin, their engineer, to fix things.

"I apologize ma'am. The car was a bit out of control," the tall man excused and hoped that the woman wouldn't get mad or do something that could hurt his driver's school reputation.

But...

Another lucky thing on this bad day was that in fact, that this woman was a woman. Women liked Trafalgar Law.

"No, no! It's okay," she told, her lips red from the lipstick. She then took a card from her breast pocket and offered it to Law. "If you need help with the scratch on your car, call me."

As expected, nothing but her name and number was on the card when Law checked it. She didn't look like the type that was involved in the car business either.

At least Law could sigh in relief, because not everyone was this easy with accidents.

"Thank you. I'll take care of it," the man replied and bid her farewell before returning to his student.

"This may only happen once, did you hear that Luffy-ya?" the older male warned.

"It's a promise," the teen smiled and glanced at the card. “You're gonna use that?”

“No,” Law simply replied.

At least that accident was enough to teach Luffy to driver slower and Law cannot thank it enough.

After minutes of driving on the road without any other issues, they've finally managed to reach the perfect hill for practice.

...Or so Law thought.

"We stop the car halfway the hill. To climb up after that is the assignment,” the instructor started. “I'll give you some hints. Use the brake and clutch. Use your feeling to determine when you should let go of the brake," the man explained. "Did you get all of that?"

"Nope!" Luffy answered honestly. "But if it's with feeling, I can do it," he responded with confidence.

The man groaned a bit. "Let's try out for now. Just make sure you don't roll back, because that means you've failed."

The car stopped halfway the hill. It wasn't the steepest hill in this place, but for the first try, it was a perfect one.

"Find the balance between your clutch and motor. If you're able to hear the motor, you can slowly raise the brake," the tall instructor explained. Luffy however, was already trying before Law's explanation was finished. He concentrated, tongue sticking out of his mouth and was ready to start his assignment.

"If I say 'go', raise the brake pedal slowly, all right?" Law continued, only to be ignored by the teen. "Luffy-ya, are you listen--"

Law's sentence was interrupted by a sudden speed backwards. He quickly stepped on the brake and broke out a sweat. He expected to roll back with the car because this was Luffy's first try. It was normal to fail on your first time, but what bothered the man mostly was that if he didn't stop right on time, they might have crashed into a tree. Fortunately there was no one behind them either.

When Law looked at the gear, it all made sense. It was switched into the position to go backwards, one that you usually used when you have to park the car or something. Not on a hill when they had to move forward...

"Luffy-ya," the older raven-haired called. When Luffy looked, he pointed his finger down to the gear.

After a moment, Luffy realized it and returned a grin while he scratched the back of his hair. "Sorry, sorry," he apologized. "Didn't we had to roll back though?" he questioned.

Apparently he wasn't listening to Law (again) which is why Luffy did it wrong. His patience did hit the limit today however.

"I said up!! We had to go up! Rolling back means failing!" the angered man yelled. He wasn't quick to raise his voice, which only represented how frustrated he was.

Law was still unable to handle Luffy, which was quite upsetting. Luffy on the other hand, knew how to calm down the enraged man. It only took him a laughter and a smile directed to him, before the older male was back to his senses again.

And Law hated it. He hated how easy Luffy could control him with only dropping a laughter. Sometimes he'd wished that he wasn't attracted to the teen, as it only manipulated him.

After two tiring hours, both males were back near Luffy's house. Law was exhausted. It was like they were back at lesson 1 again, even though his student was making (some) progress during the previous lessons.

Law grabbed his schedule to make the next appointment until he realized the number of this lesson.

Now Law wasn't a superstitious person, but it would explain a lot. Today was Luffy's thirteenth lesson and thirteen was an unlucky number And with all the problems they had encountered today, unlucky number thirteen only made more sense.

The man looked down. He was really exhausted today if he believed in such a thing.

His wearing face was clearly visible. He closed his eyes for a moment and let out a deep sigh before he needed to send off his student.

"Next week, same tim--"

"Traffy," Luffy interrupted. The man lifted slowly his eyelids and turned his head towards the teen, only to be greeted by a warm and soft touch against his lips.

Law was frozen on spot in bewilderment. His wide eyes stared at the kissing teen in front of him, unable to believe what was happening. Before he knew it, Luffy had already pulled back and laughed like usual.

"See ya next week!" the student waved and quickly left the car, leaving a stunned man behind in the lonesome car.

It took Law a moment before he was settled down again. He did not expect a move like that from the younger male, because he was absolutely sure that his feelings were one-sided. Apparently it wasn't one-hundred percent one-sided and it gave him hope, but one thing was sure:

Unlucky number thirteen didn't exist after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I've made any mistakes in driving or grammar/spelling, feel free to point out! I'll really appreciate it as I'm still learning *^^* (although I do have a driver's license hahaha)
> 
> As a side note, I'm also uploading this fic on ff.net, usually earlier than here on ao3 :o


	7. Lesson 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update! There were a lot of reasons why I couldn't update the story “OTL Also I've heard from South Boy that picking up your student for driving lessons is something that only happens in the Netherlands 8'D??? I apologize for not doing any research hAHA ah but Law is a special instructor so it's all right weep. I also want to thank Kirameki Nella for pointing out a mistake previous time *^^*   
> Anyways, time for the story. LET'S GO!!

The chilly air from the faded sun entered the cold car. Law turned on the heater while he patiently waited for his student. The same student he didn't understand at all...

Last week Monkey D. Luffy had unexpected kissed the man on the lips, right when he had convinced himself that his feelings towards the teen were one-sided.

But now he wasn't so sure anymore.

And Law was done with his unwanted feelings. Done that he had to live with so many questions involving the boy, but mostly done with himself for wanting to kiss him again and touch him even more than he should. He was usually someone who could control himself, but Luffy changed that. It didn't help that Luffy didn't get angry at him for his perversion either...

Monkey D. Luffy was naive and innocent. Back when he kissed Law, he must have done that out of kindness. That's what Law believed in after thinking and struggling a whole week about it.

Speaking of the devil, Luffy just left the mansion and was already running with excitement towards the car.

"Traffy!!" he called cheerfully after opening the car's door and taking the driver's seat.

"Good evening, Luffy-ya," the man greeted as he studied the student's face. There were no signs of embarrassment or nervosity. He was acting like usual, as if he hadn't done anything at all, as if nothing happened at all. It made the lost man just wanting to give up questioning him about previous week, despite really wanting to.

Law kept quiet when Luffy started to talk about his dinner. It wasn't like he didn't like listening to the teen (rather, he liked it very much), but Law was a man who thought a lot and it kept his attention away from the straw hat. The rest of his concentration was focused on the road, as that was his duty as driver instructor and all.

"Hey Traffy~," a whiny voice took Law away from his deep thoughts. "Say something..." he urged. He was calling him for a while now and Law was apparently ignoring him the whole time.

"Focus on the road Luffy-ya," the instructor warned.

“But you're not saying anything... It's boring,” the younger male complained with a pout on his face. After all these weeks, one would say that a normal person was surely immune to Luffy's sullen looks by now, but Law wasn't just any normal person; He was a normal person with a crush on the younger boy. How much he wanted to regret his feelings.

The man let out a defeated sigh and gave up the silent treatment. “You were doing a fine job. There was nothing to say,” Law explained, even though Luffy wasn't driving that different from usual.

“You're lying!” Luffy shouted back after a moment, causing Law to frown. “I'm not stupid.”

The last thing he expected was such a harsh response from the younger, especially when he gave a compliment. It did make him suspicious and Law needed answers for that. “Luffy-ya... I'm assuming you're hiding something from me,” he pointed out.

The teen shrieked and acted like he was caught in a bad deed. “N-not at all,” he lied.

It was a good thing that Luffy wasn't a salesman, because his lies would be too obvious.

“I suppose you're not driving bad on purpose?”

Luffy turned his eyes off the road and pretended to have not heard anything.

“Luffy-ya,” Law called, but received no other response than a whistle.

Law closed his eyes, thinking what he should say now. He could ask the teen until he heard confirmation, but his lie was so apparent that he didn't even need to ask. Luffy was deliberately not doing his best, without Law having noticed. Why though?

"I don't want to pry into it further, but as your instructor I should ask... Why?"

Luffy did not answer immediately. First, the car headed to a deserted terrain for whatever reason the teen did that, until he stopped the car and turned off the motor.

"It's not like I'm much better than I'm doing now on purprose," he started after turning his head towards the taller man, watching him intensely. Law only glanced for a short moment, having realized that Luffy's focus somewhat made him nervous.

"You haven't made progress since the 10th lesson at all," Law interrupted.

"I know, but, but, if I pass the exam, I won't see Traffy anymore right? I don't want that," the younger male explained. He was actually saying something true, even though Law himself didn't want to admit it. The thought of not seeing Luffy weekly hurt. The fact that it bothered Luffy surprised him however, though it was probably because he didn't want to lose a friend.

"I'm surprised that you'd go that far," Law replied.

Luffy took in a deep breath. "Isn't that obvious!? I like Traffy. Of course I'd go that far," he confessed.

"I'm sure you have enough friends left that you like too," Law argued back, now firmly facing the student back. He started to feel annoyed and jealous, jealous because Luffy's other friends were still able to visit him without a good reason, unlike Law. It would be a bit strange for a driver constructor to visit his student after all.

However, Luffy still fought back after his rejection.

"No! Traffy's the only one I like to like!"

"I assume you mean liking someone in a friendly way."

"I'm not kissing my friends on their mouths!" Luffy shouted and made a disgusted face.

Law's eyes widened and he was unable to respond as Luffy's last words kept repeating in his head. There were a few things he had learned. First off, Luffy was aware of the meaning of kisses. He didn't just kiss everyone, not his friends but neither out of sympathy. Of course, it wasn't exactly enough yet. Law wanted a straight and clear answer before giving himself hope, no matter how honest the boy's eyes were.

"Luffy-ya, do you..." Law stopped for a moment before continuing. He never had to ask before and he was lying if he said that it wasn't an embarrassing thing to ask. "Do you like me romantically?"

He waited for the answer, still hoping.

"Huh?" the teen started and started to mumble to himself. "Strange... I thought I was clear about it."

Clear about it...?

"Clear about what?"

Luffy nodded. "Sanji said I had to kiss you back to return the feelings!"

Ah, that explained previous week's events.

"Luffy, do you have any idea what it means?” Law started. “I kissed you because I seriously like you! If you're joking, I'll kill you right at the spot," he threatened.

"Why would I joke? I like you more seriously than you seriously like me!" Luffy argued childishly in return.

"That's not what I mean! I seriously like-like you!" Law shouted as he was being pulled into Luffy's pace without noticing and returned the same childish behavior.

"Then I seriously like-like-like you!"

"Impossible, because I like-lik--" Law interrupted himself, having realized that he was playing the same game and coughed from embarrassment. “Do you have any idea what you're saying?”

The younger male nodded. “I talked about it with Sanji because I was feeling weird because of you!” Luffy nearly shouted out of anger and almost froze the older male with the comment.

After Law regained his posture, he grabbed the front of his fluffy, dotted hat and pulled it lower, low enough to hide his eyes. However, it didn't conceal his satisfying smirk which was despite the darkness of the night, clear as day. He unlocked his safety belt and turned side ways to face Luffy closer. “Weird?”

Luffy watched his instructor leaning closer towards him as he broke a sweat in the process.

Law placed his thumb on the other's chin, rubbing it while he patiently waited for an inviting reaction. “When did I make you feel weird, Luffy-ya?” he questioned with a darker tone, his smirk having not faded yet.

Dark eyes darted the other way. “Just like now, when you're getting reaaaaal close and do the kiss-thing,” he explained honestly. “Or when you rub my leg... It tickles! But there's also this mysterious feeling in my stomach,” he explained with a pout.

Law chuckled and massaged Luffy's thigh with his free hand as a way to tease him further. He closed the gap between their lips while he moved his hand all over the teen's upper-leg.

The student himself let out some faint noises and gasps from the touches. His body couldn't move but that wasn't because he was still stuck in his safety-belts.

Just when Law wanted to pull back from the short kiss again, the younger's arms wrapped spontaneously around the him to pull him closer. With that, he returned the kiss and much deeper than before too. Law had not anticipated this and needed to take a moment to register the boy's actions, but quickly rejoined the session. As he teased him further, he managed to take down the boy's guard and took the lead.

They broke up to get some air, but never did they broke the eye-contact. To see Luffy like this... It was a new sight-- and probably a rare one as well.

“We should return. Your grandpa might get worried if you're late,” Law suggested. His suggestion was more like an excuse to refrain himself from going further however.

Luffy only nodded and started the car again. The ride was quiet, but by no means uncomfortable. Before they knew it, they had already arrived near the Monkey D. mansion.

“I'll see you next week, Luffy-ya.”

“Yes, next week!” Luffy responded almost like his old self again. “Ah, but before I go... Now that we're together, we should see each other more often!” he added and grinned like usual.

Law smirked once again as he felt a sense of pride when Luffy said that they're together now.

“Let's make a deal first.”

“A deal?”

“I'll go see you if you're the driver for our first date.”

Luffy immediately whined. “But that's too long!”, he complained.

“But it's a deal right?”

“Since there's no other choice, I accept!”, Luffy shouted and bursted with energy. “All right... Here I come, driver exam!”

And with that, Trafalgar Law had managed to motivate the teen once again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the last part while coughing every second because of my cold. If you find any mistakes, feel free to point them out 8'D


	8. Lesson 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the rating just went up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day everyone! I apologize once again for the late update. Mainly because of school :V I actually shouldn't have worked on this now either but meh xD First off, I want to thank Paulie MickyJ for pointing out mistakes in the previous chapter~ They will be fixed after I've uploaded this chapter haha ^^ And secondly I want to thank South Boy for encouraging me to write this and beta'ing. I needed the encouragement because I've never uploaded anything M-rated before and I barely write dirty stuff so I'm sorry if it sucks HAHA ok bye.

Somewhere between the trees, a white car was parked in a dark spot. Outside was cold, but Law himself found himself in a space where it was rather the opposite of that. It was only a few weeks ago, when Monkey D. Luffy, Law's student, confessed his feelings to the older man. At first, Law tried to hold back, but it was difficult when Luffy was the first one to initiate their love-making. With every lesson, their interactions got more intimate step by step because of his curiosity.

It started with a deep kiss, where their tongues clashed against each other. They lasted until all the oxygen was gone and had to end their hot, steamy kiss. The week after it was even more affectionate. It was from then on that Law realized how sensitive the boy was in general, despite acting naive all the time. Step by step, he knew most of his favorite spots. On his chest... His thigh... His back... Everywhere. Not one lesson elapsed without touching the younger male in some loving way. But Law couldn't help it, not when Luffy used his attractiveness to seduce him.

Today it was a few lessons later and Law still wasn't tired of Luffy's face and body, but most importantly his playful and cheery personality- the opposite of the man itself.

"I caught you again!" Luffy shouted enthusiastically as his hands rested on both sides of Law's shoulders and his face facing the man. His head was nearly touching the car's ceiling so he had to lean forward to not hit his head. They were in a cramped seat, but that only added a more intimate effect. He placed his legs next to the sides of the seat, giving him no chance to escape.

Law smirked in return and was glad to know that he wasn't the only one who grew a sexual side after meeting each other. But how could he not turn into a pervert when Luffy was literally inviting him?

And with literally he meant when Luffy made a grinding movement on his lap as a declaration to start their activity.

Law managed to stifle his grunt as he did not want to give in that quickly, especially not from only a grind.

"Impatient aren't we Luffy-ya?"

"That's because Traffy's always taking his time!"

Well Luffy wasn't exactly lying about that. Law wanted to make sure he knew all of his sensitive places on the raven-head's body. He really should do something about his nickname though...

Law tilted up his head and leaned forward, but stopped before his lips brushed Luffy's. While he tried to catch the dark-colored eyes right in front of him, his index finger moved smoothly from stomach to the chest. With the tip of the upper joint of his finger, he rubbed the teen's nipple through the fabric and watched the changing expression from close. "How long are you going to continue this nicknaming-game, Luffy-ya?"

Luffy's eyebrows knitted from the small arousal and grinned challenging in return. "I'm not giving up your nicknames," he responded firmly.

The instructor let out a small chuckle. "Stubborn aren't we?"

The teen laughed as response. "I don't wanna lose after all."

Law always liked it when Luffy challenged him. It added some extra spice in their relationship, even though there was already a lot. While Luffy won most of the challenges (because he was so persistent), Law knew Luffy's body very well and didn't plan on losing this one.

"I wonder about that," he whispered and locked their lips together to end their short conversation. Luffy's arms automatically wrapped around the man's neck until a moment later he broke off the kiss and pouted.

"Tra-guy! We've done this every week. I want to do the cool adult stuff!"

The taller male sighed in response. "Luffy-ya, this kind of thing need time, you understand?"

"But I'm not some dedicate girl," he argued.

"It's delicate.", Law corrected. However, now he got curious again. With an argument like that, Luffy couldn't be as innocent as he sounded. Either he had done some research on 'sex' to understand some morals or actually experienced something in real life. "Also, what are you implying."

"Well Sanji said-"

"I don't think you clearly know the danger here, Luffy-ya," Law interrupted, already knowing how Luffy got all the information.

"We're going to make love aren't we?" the straw hat boy questioned with his pure eyes.

"It's going to hurt," Law warned honestly. Despite really wanting to thrust inside the boy until both of them came, Law didn't want to force him, no matter how much he had to hold himself back. He was patient, especially now that he had already come this far.

"No worries! Grandpa's punches are really painful as well you know!" Luffy persuaded.

"This isn't some fight we're having," Law argued in return.

But if he really wants to do this...

Law looked up and directly gazed at the younger male. He lifted his hand higher and gently stroked the boy's cheek with his finger. "But all right. I'll drive you home afterward if you've really made up your mind."

Luffy smiled widely again. "Yeah!" he replied and gave him a quick, short kiss.

Law moved slightly pulled back his backrest in order to create more space. His hands wandered from the chest to the waist and finally to the back until they were low enough to slip underneath Luffy's pants. With a squeeze, he pushed the boy closer to him, their chests touching. Luffy, who still had his arms wrapped around the man's neck, was bended flexibly on top of him.

"Hold tight," Law ordered and tightly gripped the teen with one arm. He extended the other arm to open the glove compartment and grabbed the lube before closing it again. Luffy who couldn't see what he was taking from behind, only gulped while still being latched to the older male.

"Traffy?" Luffy called with a soft voice.

After Law leaned backward again, he could see the questioning expression on the teen's face as Luffy's wide eyes were fixed on him. "It's lube."

"Lube?", he wondered again which made Law wonder how much detail Luffy's cook had left out and what not.

The older male nodded. "Just focus on relaxing," he suggested and pulled off the cap to open the tube. While he inserted his two fingers to take out some of the substance, he felt Luffy watching again who was being unable to understand what his instructor was doing.

Law stared back at the teen again, who was much more quiet than a few minutes ago much to his surprise. Though Luffy was and probably never will be a romantic, perhaps he could feel the mood after all.

"Your legs Luffy-ya, can you spread them wider?" the instructor requested. Luffy did as he was ordered for once and widened his legs. Law pulled down his pants until they were lowered to his knees while Luffy held onto him. His coated finger slipped between Luffy's butt cheeks, touching the entrance. Pushing his index finger further, he slowly invaded the teen inside.

Luffy was still above him and close to his face, which made it easier for Law to read his expressions. His eyelids were closed, but there was no sign of pain, only discomfort.

"Relax more..." Law advised again as he noticed how tight his student was.

"Even if you say so..." the teen responded in a somewhat troubled manner. Law who directly took note of that, began to stroke Luffy's shaft with his free hand, hoping that it'd ease the displeasure.

The change inside Luffy confirmed Law's prediction, because after a while he was able to loosen the boy by moving his finger. It didn't take long before he added another finger and continued to stretch him from behind.

Luffy could endure a lot, but Law could see that that he was trying hard to keep his voice low because his teeth gritted to hold himself back. Fortunately for the patient Law, he had other options left to make the teen raise his voice.

His two fingers moved even deeper inside of him and searched for a specific place- that one sensitive spot that Law hadn't discovered yet. He searched and checked for it, digging deeper as he was exploring inside. When he curled his finger and touched a bump, the teen immediately gasped which indicated that Law had found it.

"Traffy!" Luffy cries and tightened the grip on Law's back.

"Oh? Finally opened your mouth?" Law answered in a somewhat teasing voice. "Did that feel good?"

The straw hat boy didn't answer again and for the first time, Law was in control. "You might want to remember the feeling," Law considered. Without any further ado, he pulled out his digits, wanting to replace them with something bigger. With half-lidded eyes, Luffy looked at the man in confusion.

"Traffy?"

Law unzipped his own pants, freeing the hard-on that was making him uncomfortable underneath the fabric. He felt Luffy staring quietly at it and heard a gulp coming from the boy's mouth.

"Are you backing out now, Luffy-ya?" Law said with a hint of fear in his voice. He didn't want to stop now and possibly can't either...

The boy shook his head 'no'. "I'm not!" he fought back, making sure to let know that he didn't want to stop now either.

"Just... impressive size."

The man smirked from the compliment, but was also a bit surprised from his willing reaction. Now both hands grabbing the teen's hips, Law lifted him up and adjusted him above his lap, the tip touching the stretched entrance.

Law leaned his face closer to Luffy, his mouth near his ear. "I'll give you some piece of advice," he started in a threatening voice. "You might want to start calling me by my real name now."

The teen grinned. "We'll see about that," he responded challenging.

Law gave him a sly smile one more time before he slowly entered the boy with the tip of cock. Luffy held dearly onto him, his arms still wrapped around the man's shoulders, preparing himself for more. His mouth opened to let out another soundless gasp because of the sudden intrusion in his back.

Law pulled out again but re-entered to dig deeper. The thrusts were slow-paced and out of rhytm, but he knew better than to rush their first time. The friction between him and Luffy felt hotter with each movement and before he knew it, he was already fully inside him.

Luffy moved along the pace, both feet next to the sides of the chair to help himself pull himself up. His painful expression gradually changed into a way pleasant one, meaning that he was starting to enjoy it as well. His face was still close to Law's and even more red than when they started. Despite the chilly cold outside the car, sweat fell from his chin, but it was also underneath his vest that made the clothing stick to the body.

Both males were moving, meeting each other with every thrust. Law could feel Luffy's hot breath on his skin, but soon took it by putting his own mouth on his. The kiss was wet and salty, yet he couldn't ask for a hotter kiss despite it being sloppy.

"Traffy..." the younger male called softly from being out of breath.

"It's Law," the man corrected in the same manner and quickly kissed him again as he still hadn't enough of the taste.

Now that they had a steady pace, Law tried to shift the younger above his lap while trying to search for something that he could remember well. Trying to thrust deeper in a different angles, Law was able to hit the younger's prostate in no time.

Luffy moaned out loudly from the sudden pleasure. His eyes widened from the shock and his grip probably was going to leave marks on Law's back for at least a week.

"T-Traffy!"

Law made sure that the following movements didn't hit the bump again, but by the way Luffy was shifting, he knew that the boy was searching for it anyway.

"Traffy... I want 'that' again!" Luffy cried out.

"'That'? We had a game going on, remember Luffy-ya?" Law teased. However, he wasn't sure how much longer he was able to go on. He too, had his limits, was sweating heavily and could feel the strength in his arms being sucked away with every second. He just hoped he could hold back long enough.

"Traffy!"

Without giving in entirely, Law lightly brushed the sensitive spot. The tiny caress was enough to remind Luffy who was the boss in this play. Law just hoped that playing the boss was enough to make the straw hat boy listen...

"-aw!"

"I can't hear you yet."

"Law! Give me 'that'! P-Please!", Luffy's desperate cries continued. Law who was satisfied with the answer, gave him his wish. They went fully back to their old steady pace again, both wanting to release themselves. Every time Luffy landed down, he'd moan loudly in ecstasy until he could scream no more. It only took a few more thrusts before the younger came after a last hard thrust.

"Law!" Luffy cried one last time and released a teaspoon of white liquid. Law could feel Luffy suddenly tightening around him, the inner wands wrapped around the man's cock, causing him to soon come after Luffy.

Luffy's head soon fell against the man's chest. Both were panting hard and trying to catch up their breath from the exhausting session. Meanwhile, Law wrapped his weakened arms around Luffy to pull him in a comforting hug and still couldn't believe himself for a moment.

"Hey, Luffy-ya," Law called out to him after regaining his oxygen, but for some reason it stayed silent. When Law wanted to take a better look at the boy between his arms, a loud snore appeared from the student.

"Don't tell me..."

Not trusting his eyes, Law pulled him a little backward, enough to be able to take a good look on his face.

And that's when he was certain: Luffy was indeed, sleeping. His eyes resting and mouth open, probably dreaming of all the food he had eaten today. The man sighed in respond, but couldn't help but smile afterward.

He was going to drive him back anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say my summer break starts in a week so hopefully I'm able to update more B) If you find any mistakes, feel free to message~ Also telling me to update quicker actually helps hahaha


	9. Lesson 20: The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a summer break, yet I didn't update as quickly as I should OTL I'm too addicted to video games and I hate warmth @_@

Monkey D. Luffy.

A loud, reckless student who was in Law's care. The guy was fearless, carefree and always cheery. He loved talking about food until he started to drool or shouting about his dream until everyone had heard him. The weirdest thing about him, was the fact that Trafalgar Law loves this guy despite all the troubles that came with him.

For example; How did this unbelievable person fell asleep right after they had done it? Law would be lying if he said that he wasn't feeling sleepy either, but sleeping in the car in a rather uncomfortable position? Not a chance. This was another mystery which he added to his 'unsolved mysteries of Monkey D. Luffy', if he ever had the chance to write it because right now, he had to deal with the biggest problem.

After struggling here and there, Law had managed to get out of the seat and placed Luffy in a not-so-gentlemanly manner on the unoccupied seat. He tried to yell him awake, but unfortunately for the man, the smaller raven-haired didn't wake up at all. He fixed the boy to make him look a little less messy for one reason: Monkey D. Garp.

Now Law didn't know much about this man. The only thing that Luffy had told him was that he was a well paid marine. However, he still remembered the punch that had caused a blast near the front door. He could only imagine Garp's reaction if he'd ever find out about his little grandson who had his virginity taken by his driver instructor...

How was Law going to explain why they were late?

How was Law going to explain why Luffy had fallen asleep?

How was Law going to explain anything?

No matter, he had promised to drive Luffy home. Realizing that he still couldn't wake up, he had no other choice then to go for it and meet the consequences.

Law arrived at Dawnstreet and parked his car. After shutting down the motor, he picked up the boy in bridal style and had somehow managed to lock the car while holding the sleeping figure. Slowly as he could, he walked towards the mansion, but despite his non-rushing pace, Law stood in front of the door in no time.

When Law wanted to call, a green-colored hair maid opened up and invited them both inside.

"Luffy!" she shouted and held the door open. She looked worried but that was perhaps because they were much later than usual. Plus, Luffy was still snoring in his arms...

After the maid had closed the door behind them, an old wrinkled man came running to him and it was then that Law started to panic.

"Luffy! What happened to him?" he asked in a demanding voice, probably because he was worried as well.

"Garp-ya, he--" Law wanted to explain, but the next thing he remembered was Luffy flying out of his arms. Law stared straight to his empty arms, his eyes wider than they have ever been. He only noticed later that Luffy had finally woken up but not in his arms but on the floor instead.

"What? What?" the teen questioned confused as he held the bump on his head carefully with his hand. He looked around him, almost as surprised as Law himself.

"Huh? Grandpa? Makino?"

"Luffy, you fell asleep didn't you?" Garp asked with a dangerous tone.

Law came back to his senses after the sudden attack, but stress kicked in when he saw the elder's head directing from Luffy to Law himself.

Whatever what was coming...

Law wasn't prepared.

"And you!" he started, but Law had never the chance to hear him finish the sentence. He could only remember that his head was hit by something so unreasonable hard, that Law just knew that his new gotten bump was going to burn for hours. A warm woman's voice pulled him out of his unconsciousness, which was probably the green-head from earlier. It seemed that she was yelling at the old man.

"Mr. Garp! It isn't his fault! You know how difficult it is to wake up Luffy."

It was then that an angry voice started to yell between Garp and Makino.

"Hey! Don't hit up my boyfriend!!" Everyone suddenly became quiet, but Law knew very well to whom this voice belonged...

Luffy hadn't just said...

A fierce burning aura appeared around Garp's body, the heat so warm that Law could feel it on his skin. He was in danger, that he knew, but had nothing to protect himself against it. He could only accept the second blow against his head. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Luffy lying next to him, also steam coming from his head.

Law could open his eyes again but not before he had decided what was more safe: keep playing dead or get up and face more consequences. His decision was made quickly but unfortunately he could feel Garp standing above of him, who was ready to lecture some more.

"Boyfriend? I'm not allowing you anyone!"

Luffy sat up straight, despite being in pain as much as Law was. "But grandpa! You can't decide that for me!!" Luffy whined.

"No buts Luffy. You're at least one hundred years too young to have a lover!"

Out of nowhere, Law quickly sat up as well because of the surprise and accidentally questioned his thoughts out loud. "One hundred years?!" There was no way he was going to wait that long. Heck, he wasn't even alive by then.

Garp's gaze shifted from Luffy to Law again so he held up his arms high to prepare himself for another attack. However, instead of another punch, Law felt sniffing someone instead. When he opened his eyes, he saw that it was Luffy's grandpa. After smelling, he gritted his teeth and prepared his fist. "Luffy!! Why do I smell you on him? Hmm??" he probed.

Luffy who was still active in this yell-and-hit-game, grabbed Law's arms to pull him away. "Traffy, look out!" he warned and was on time to keep the taller raven-haired safe.

Garp wanted to try one more attack, but was held back by Makino, who was clinging to his arm.

"Mr. Garp! Please calm down!"

"I will not calm down!" the elder pressed.

Luffy, who was as stubborn as the old man, didn't give up either. "Traffy didn't do anything!"

"He's taking my only grandson!" Garp countered again. There was no use to stop this angry man, unless there was something important involved...

Something like, Luffy.

"If I die..." Law started calmly. All the three immediately turned their heads. Luffy almost wanted to say something but Law stopped him by holding his hand in front of his mouth. "Luffy-ya can't learn how to drive without me, right? Garp-ya, is it really wise to kill me off now?" he questioned and waited for the right reaction. This man might have power but Law was good with his brains, even though it didn't always work on the Monkey family.

Garp backed down, a sign that Law was right. His fists were still balded but he couldn't do anything. "I suppose you're... right."

Law and Makino sighed in relief, while Luffy grinned widely. He was obviously proud that he had managed to win this round against his grandpa.

"Nice Traffy!" the teen complimented which made Law smirk once again.

\--x--

After a lot of fighting, Law was finally invited to their living room to have a cup of coffee. He was led by Makino, but she had to leave again in order to continue her duty in the household.

Luffy was gone to take a shower, which left Law and Garp the only ones in the room. Of course it was dead quiet. It wasn't like Law really hated the man. He understood that it was scary when your grandson came home with an older man, especially one you can't trust yet. This was why Law had a simple, yet a difficult plan: Gain Monkey D. Garp's trust.

"Gar-" Law began but was quickly interrupted by the elder.

"Is being driver instructor your only job?" he asked while grabbing a paper and pen.

An interview. It might not be a bad idea as first step.

"I'm actually the boss of this driver's school."

Garp rubbed his chin. "Boss eh? That's quite some position... How much do you earn?”

“That's rather a private question.”

“And house? You're still living with your mom aren't you?" he asked while pointing his finger childishly at the raven-haired.

Law widened his eyes from the suggestion. "I live in a decent house, alone. Also I'm fully capable of cooking, washing and cleaning if you're also curious about that."

"Oh? And girlfriends, how many? With that pretty face of yours I bet you have a few."

"Zero,” Law answered annoyed. “I'm only interested in Luffy-ya."

How are these questions even made up?

Garp ticked with his pen, trying to come up with more questions but couldn't think of any. He growled from the loss. "Don't you have one failure!?"

"If there's one, it would be the fact that I cannot let Luffy-ya alone," Law answered with a smug smile on his face. Even though he had to impress the man, he couldn't resist such a comment.

Garp was readying his fist again. "I knew it..!"

"But I'm rather curious Mr. Garp..."

The elder calmed down and listened. "Hmm? What about?"

"Why do you have the need to protect the boy to this extent?"

Garp let out his breath and grabbed a drink. When he returned, he sank on the chair. "Why, huh..." he started all serious. "It's that boy's father's fault."

"Luffy-ya's father? Did something happen?"

The elder took a sip of his drink and continued in the same manner. "You see, it happened a few years before Luffy was born. Luffy's father- no I mean, my son. He suddenly left the house without a word or good bye. He just, disappeared. I kept telling him to become a marine, but he rejected the idea every time."

 _'He probably ran away because he didn't want to become a marine,'_ Law thought in himself.

"But... he disappeared?"

Garp nodded. "Yes... and then a few years later after that, he returned!"

"So... he's alive?"

"Yes, yes, but guess what he did? He left a damn kid behind and took off with this woman again! Can you believe it? My damn son disappeared without saying just because of some girl!! Even thinking about it now makes me very angry!"

"Ah..."

So basically he ran away from home because his father kept pestering him. No wonder. However, there was still a thing that bothered Law. "I still got a question... Why did he leave Luffy-ya with you? I mean, as parent, it's his duty to take care of his child."

"Oh that? He's quite some wanted man because he fights for human rights in corrupted countries. I suppose he didn't want to endanger Luffy because of his dangerous life."

That did explain much. "Wanted? What's his name?"

Garp took the last sip of his drink and loudly placed the bottle on table. "Monkey D. Dragon."

Law gulped. That name was indeed very familiar and what the man did fight for was outrageous. He had never heard his full name however...

Now he knew why.

Was that guy really his father-in-law?

"Does Luffy even know that?"

"No, I'm the only one who knows. It's a secret."

Law probably would have laughed if he could. "And you're telling me. Are you trusting your grandson-in-law this much already?"

Garp stared and realized that he had just told something important to someone he disliked. "You won't tell a soul right?"

Law could feel another win coming. "Only if you will let me have Luffy-ya," he blackmailed.

The man sighed. “Don't be ridiculous!!” he shouted and was about to throw a punch again. Law who was fairly used to his attacks now, had managed to dodge it which resulted in a broken table.

Garp grunted but quickly acted like this was a normal scene. “Well, whatever. I'll let you slip for now,” he said and blew away the steam from his fist.

Law had not planned telling Luffy anyway, as this was something that Garp needed to tell himself. Something else bothered him however.

The next moment, Law felt a pair of wet arms wrapping around his neck. He felt a cheery energy coming from behind and he immediately knew who this person was.

"Traffy!", Lufffy called.

Law could smell the flower-smelling shampoo, whatever flower it was. "Luffy-ya, you haven't dried yourself yet. My clothes are getting wet."

"I did!" Luffy countered.

Law turned around to reveal a smiling teen standing close to him. He had a towel wrapped around his hair, but drops of water still fell down. Law sighed from the lack of skill and stood up to dry Luffy's hair instead. Garp started to cough to tell the couple that they weren't alone, but both persons didn't seem bothered.

"Hey, hey, are you staying the night?" a sudden question escaped the boy's mouth.

Law heard a breaking glass coming from Garp's direction who was obviously taken by the question.

"I still have work tomorrow," Law started and then turned his head towards the elder. "Plus I don't think your old man would appreciate it," he said, followed by a smirk.

Luffy made an annoyed sound as he looked at the older man as well. "Gramps, are you still hating on Traffy!?"

"Not hatin', just dislikin'."

Funny how he had told an important secret to someone he disliked...

However, if there's one thing Law had learned today was that the people from the Monkey family were childish, no matter what age.

“I should probably go now Luffy-ya. I'll pick you up next week all right?”

Luffy nodded in respond. “Yeah!”

“Of course I haven't forgotten you either. Thank you for the hospitality, _grandpa-ya_.” With those last words, Law quickly fled from the mansion before his grandpa-in-law would strike.

Even if he wasn't allowed to have Luffy now, it was all right. No matter what trial Law had to go through, he will win every challenge until one day his beloved treasure was his.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehm.. ye. If you got any suggestions or found mistakes, please do tell. I would appreciate it~ Also, feel free to add my one skype or twiter~ The name's yaoi_mage. I like a talk! :D


	10. Before Exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM VERY LATE but I have a good explanation because the past half year ive been working on my graduation (and being sick). Im not saying its over but ive managed to deliver my thesis last monday so im safe for now. I want to apologize for the very late-late-late update and im pretty sure no one expected me to update it but here I am huehuehue hullo. So yeah todays chapter is some heart members interaction because I feel like law needs it. Also I wrote this while listening to 'Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!' In case youre curious

It was late, late enough that the sky was turned into a pitch dark nothingness. The highway was lightened by a solo car, a fast one, but with a safe speed. The air was cold, but the exhausted man inside the vehicle didn't fear it as he had turned the heating to the highest setting. He made his way to the driver's school, which was coincidentally also his home. When he arrived at the building and closed the door behind him, his entrance was one of the most welcoming ones.

"Boss!" one of his subordinates called, his face full of tears from joy. He was still wearing his uniform-- just like the rest of the group that stared at the worriedly at the raven-haired.

"Everyone, you're all awake," Law pointed out with widened eyes. It was midnight. Why was no one sleeping? "Did something happen?"

Shachi and Penguin, a strange duo but very good for everyone, leaned closer to Law to give the lost man a tight hug.

"We were so worried!"

"So worried!" both cried.

"You wouldn't come home!"

"We almost wanted to call the police!"

Law let the two friends hug while he patted their shoulders for reassurance. A sudden wave of guiltiness washed over him as he looked at his two subordinates beneath him. Honestly, he didn't expect to be missed this much so he never bothered leaving a message. How wrong he was. After living a few good years together, of course his men-- no his friends, would worry.

"Guys... I-I'm sorry," Law apologized, even he himself knows that it wasn't enough to settle these things. Of course 'sorry' wasn't going to cut it, not for this. How stupid he was...

"I will make it up with everyone," Law started. He needed them to pay back somehow. "From tomorrow on, once a day, I will take over a person's lesson for a whole month."

Sure it meant that Law had to work even harder, longer and disappointingly spend less time with Luffy, but if it was just a month, he could do it for his close friends.

The group turned quiet. Whether it was from surprise or silent happiness, Law would discover it in the very next moment. What he didn't know that it was neither of those two reactions.

"We... thought you were gone missing," Shachi started quietly. Both Shachi and Penquin took a few steps away from Law, as if Law was a scary foe now.

The man lifted his one eyebrow and crossed his arms. "I've been told that already." His stomach turned, but not in a good way like it did when he saw Luffy. No, this was the unpleasant variant of stomach-turning and he knew that he wasn't going to like the next piece of information.

"We might have called off tomorrow's lessons," Penguin finished.

Law let out a long deep breath. Of course. Of course they did, because this is what happens when he isn't the one in charge of this place. "And? How many lessons did you guys called off?" he inquired while silently hoping that they didn't call off all fifty-six lessons. It's not that the driver school was doing bad, but that one day could be seen as quite some loss for the school's income.

After a heavy silence, Shachi dared to answer Law's question."Fifty-six."

Law's head started to hurt again, but this time not because of some 'fist of love'. He was stupid for not having thought through and this was the result. He should probably call all fifty-six to handle the next dates /and/ making clear that Law has not gone missing. Some clients did pick this driver school because of the good-looking raven-haired, even though he didn't exactly wanted to admit it.

For now though. It was not the right time to call his customers because any other normal human was probably sleeping by now. His friends looked like they were about to fall as well, so heading to their respective bedrooms sounded like a proper move. "We should rest up now. Since we can't do anything about tomorrow, make sure to use that day off well."

Shachi and Penguin smiled and hugged their tall boss again. The rest cheered and stood in a circle around him, happily without a hint of worry.

Perhaps a day off wasn't so bad for them after all.

* * *

 

Rays of the early sunlight landed on Law's closed eyelids, stirring him awake from his deep slumber. Other types of birds were chirping this morning and the sun was sharper than usual. He slowly opened his eyes and with a blurry vision he stared at the alarm clock next to him.

"Shi--!" the man cursed and quickly jumped out of bed. In a rush, he changed himself into his formal clothes and headed downstairs, only to be greeted by a baking smell. With loud footsteps and furrowed eyebrows, Law entered the kitchen. "What are you guys doing? It's way past eight! Why is no one working?!" he fumed.

Shachi and Penguin, who were baking pancakes, turned around to greet their boss with an oversized grin on their face.

"Boss!" Penguin called.

"Good morning!" Shachi greeted.

Being overtaken by the easygoing mood, Law greeted friendly back. "Good morni-- Not! What's the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"We're baking pancakes."

"We made a few for you as well!"

"Thanks-- Guys!!" Law wouldn't stop shouting before he received a good reason for all this. Perhaps it was actually Saturday because Law had slept for multiple days? His body sure did feel that way... No, someone like Law didn't even needed that much of sleep to begin with, let alone a few days. So he glared and waited, because if this was a prank--

The corners of his friends' eyebrows arched above and they had a sullen look on their face. "We're not allowed to have pancakes?"

"Even though we have a day off..."

A yes they had a day off... What?

"Day off? What are you talking a... bout," Law paused for a moment, remembering yesterday's events. He was with Luffy in the car, doing the not-so-usual thing. After that, he bought him home and spent time at his place, which also explained the vaguely throbbing pain in his head aka the 'punch of love', he recalled. Then lastly, the whole thing here at home when everyone though he was gone missing and they just had to call of all of today's drivers lesson. Yes, yes, how did he even forget? Or maybe he just wanted to forget because it was too damn much at once and had to leave it somewhere in the back of his mind.

“Boss?”

“Are you hungry?”

Law wasn't sure if 'hungry' was the right word. Hungry was when Luffy's stomach growled and he complained about wanting to eat. Hungry was not an excuse to escape his embarrassment, but he certainly didn't mind pancakes now.

“Sure,” Law answered and sat down on the table, pretending that his earlier anger outburst didn't happen. Sadly it didn't refrain the two mates from snickering in the background. When they were done baking, they placed the pancakes on table and joined the raven-haired and took a seat on each of his side.

Just when Law wanted to take one of the hot pancakes, his body gave out a shiver when it felt two pairs of eyes focusing on him. He looked up and saw the smirks on Shachi and Penguin's faces. “What?”

With elbows on the wooden table and their chin leaning on their clasped hands, his friends' gaze penetrated through his own. Obviously they had planned this moment.

“Say Boss, you never told us anything about yesterday.”

“Why were you late anyway?”

Law could hear the suspicion in their voices and wanted to avoid the following situation at all cost. He located his pancake on his own plate and spread the powder sugar on his food. He pretended to be very into rolling the pancake and didn't spare a glance at his subordinates. “No reason.”

“No, no, no, there is definitely a reason.”

“And it's related to 'Monkey D. Luffy'.”

The knife in Law's hand made a hard clashing sound. “It's not!!”

“Being in love is so nice, isn't it...”

“Yes, I wish I was in love too...”

Shachi and Penguin were both dreaming, their heads in cloud nine before Law could fuss about it. What bothered him even more was how they knew about it, when he was very sure to keep it a secret from the rest...

“Boss! Isn't love such a wonderful feeling?” both asked the raven-haired at the same time, invading his private space while looking like some proud mother.

Law took short breaths to calm himself. He needed to be rational. Rational and calm. Panic would only confirm suspicions. Panic would only confirm... “Who told you such a ridiculous thing?”

“Don't think we haven't noticed anything!”

“Well actually it was Jean Bart who was the first to notice...”

Another man stepped into the room. It was Jean Bart with his amazing timing. “I'm sorry Mr. Law. I was too curious.”

If Law were to be honest, out of all his subordinates, Jean Bart was his most capable man. He was serious unlike the others and cared deeply for the school. His students were scared of him at first, but slowly understood that Jean Bart was a kind tutor despite his threatening appearance. Slowly he gained a reputation within the teenage boys who thought that he was 'cool-looking'. His attraction actually balanced the gender ratio between their students, Law appealing to the girls and all.

Law sat up straight in his chair, waiting for Jean Bart to sit down as well. “Curious?”

The man fidgeted with his hands. “It started four months ago, when you arrived at home, more exhausted than usual. I've often seen people overworking themselves and I didn't want you to end up sick. It was why I checked your schedules and discovered that it all started when you started teaching 'Monkey D. Luffy'.”

Law chuckled. “Exhausted, huh...” He was reminisced about the earlier days, when Luffy indeed made him very exhausted. Back when his driving skills were mostly terrible and he refused to listen. He sure made an impression, that's for sure.

Jean Bart nodded. “But soon your demeanor changed on the same days. I didn't find new students in your schedule either. Nonetheless, you looked frustrated so I told Penguin and Shachi because they know you longer than I do.”

“And we came with the conclusion that Boss was just sexually frustrated!” Penguin and Shachi laughed.

“Where's the connection?!” their boss shouted, because really, how did they end up concluding that? Though, they weren't exactly... _wrong_.

“Well later we discovered how much you looked forward to that one lesson in the evening, after dinner.”

“It didn't help that you were later at home either.”

“But yesterday, you were really late.”

“And that's how we ended up here.”

Law scratched his forehead because of his own mistakes. He knew that _something_ changed, but he didn't expect his subordinates to pick up these subtle changes.

“And? And? Where were you yesterday Boss?”

“You cannot hold any secrets from us!”

Law grunted, but admitted in the end. “I was at Luffy-ya's place.” Penguin and Shachi broke his personal space but were soon pushed away when he stood up, leaving his unfinished pancake. What he currently needed wasn't an excuse or pancake. No, it was coffee. A lot of cups. Right now.

And no one could stop him.

* * *

 

Luffy just finished another two hours of driving, but that didn't mean he stopped whining.

“Traffyyyyy, I'm bored!” he cried after stopping the car at their usual spot. Like previous week, it was dark, cold and quiet, but Law didn't plan on making the same mistake as back then. No, today he had contained all his feelings to make his friends stop grinning and it was by no means an easy task. Especially when a certain teen was clinging to his arm, pouting in his direction, urging Law to do something or whatever.

“I've told you before, I have to leave on time,” Law countered.

“Buuut...” Luffy continued and pecked the instructor on his cheek, which was followed by a huge grin. “I'm sure they'll understand!”

The man's cheeks burned, as he did not anticipate Luffy to initiate. This was the moment when his life gets difficult. He grabbed the boy closer and turned his head to lean in for a kiss, his lips firmly touching the other. He would be lying if he said that he didn't miss his mouth after a week without.

Law pulled back and regained his breath. “Luffy-ya,” he called with a sharp tone and gazed directly at the younger.

“Traffy?”

“I want you to take the exam,” Law revealed.

Luffy immediately jumped, his sparkling big eyes staring back at the taller man. “Really? I can??”

“I will arrange an exam date for you. Between now and then we can work on the last straws.”

“You're a good guy, Traffy!!” Luffy tightly hugged his instructor, making him almost suffocate.

Even with the limited oxygen intake, Law cannot help but celebrating along and smiled. “Yeah, you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I made bepo a mascot in the first chapter and I regret it because I love bepo and I miss him

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.


End file.
